suffering for you
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: What if when Sasuke gets together with naruto Sasuke’s fan girls take it into their own hands to free Sasuke up again by removing Naruto from the picture… SasuNaru thankyou to riku sora yaoi is addicting for the title rated T to be safe


Well I was inspired for this when watching kill bill and well this was the outcome

**Well I was inspired for this when watching kill bill and well this was the outcome**

**As usual I own nothing **

**And I dedicate this as usual to JNHwwe **

**What if when Sasuke gets together with naruto Sasuke's fan girls take it into their own hands to free Sasuke up again by removing Naruto from the picture…**

**...x…x…x…**

_**around 9am abandoned training grounds **_

Naruto woke up with a groan as he tried to piece together what had happened he tired to lift up his hand to cradle his aching head but found that he couldn't he found them to be tightly bound behind his back… his eyes flew open there was a light shining from somewhere to his right he tried to move his legs and found then to be bound as well he tried to make some form of sound but it simply came out as a muffled whimper which told him he was gagged as well he whimpered as figures gathered around him from where he lay on the floor he recognised them as Sasuke's fan girls his won team mate Sakura Haruno amongst them one of the girls who's name he didn't know leaned down beside him

"We are really sorry about this Naruto-Kun but you see you are in the way of us being with our beloved Sasuke-kun and well we can have that can we?" she asked, another spoke this time

"And now we have decided to simply remove you from the picture" Naruto's eyes widened a frightened whimper escaping him as he desperately tried to pull his hands free of their bonds he was easily hauled up off the ground by all of the girls there when he was swiftly dropped into a wooden box he thrashed around inside of it one of the girls leaned forward and pulled off the gag before the lid was slammed down Naruto screamed as he heard nails being hammered into the box each scream being a word that varied each time mostly though he was screaming Sasukes name all went dark in the box and then silence before an almighty crash as the dirt was replaced above him effectively burying him alive, Naruto did the only reasonable thing he lay there and cried screaming for help despite knowing it was no good the tears freely falling down his face…

_**10 minuets later **_

And Sakura and Ino had found Sasuke who was wondering around the village

"Good morning Sasuke-kun how are you today?" Sakura asked

"Go away I am busy" both looked a little put off but Ino jumped in

"What are you busy with?" she asked, Sasuke had no intention of answering but then turned around

"You guys haven't seen Naruto have you I can find him?" he asked worry was evident in his eyes and by his movements the girls shared a look then shook their heads

"No sorry Sasuke-kun but I am sure he is fine" Ino said, Sasuke nodded his head in thanks before walking off he walked into the ramen bar

"Hey old man have you seen Naruto today?" he asked

"Yes I have he was in here about 20 minuets ago when he left with sakura-chan" the man replied Sasuke frowned thanked the man then left he found Sakura who was with Tsunade and Kakashi in Tsunade's office he barged in not caring what they had been discussing and slamed Sakura up against the wall

"Where is he?" he growled his sharringan flaring to life Sakura whimpered

"I don't know" she whispered

"Sasuke what do you think you are doing?" Tsunade asked standing up Sasuke didn't answer her

"DON'T LIE TO ME SAKURA I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS THE OLD MAN IN THE RAMEN SHOP SAID YOU WHERE WITH HIM SO I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME WHERE HE IS BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO TELL ME" Sasuke shouted Kakashi made to step forward but a glare from Sasuke made him stay where he was Sakura shook her head and Sasuke blinked his eyes as the mangkyo flared to life they where both pulled into Sasuke's world where Sakura found herself tied to a post

"Tell me where he is Sakura or I will cut you in half over and over till you do" he only had to raise his sword and Sakura told everything on seconds they were out of Sasuke's world and back in reality

"I should kill you anyway you bitch" he growled before turning to leave but finding his way blocked by the hockage and Kakashi

"care to explain" Sasuke glare but knew he wasn't going anywhere until he did and so told the whole story once the story was told they moved and Sasuke ran out closely followed by the two…

**20 minuets later (meaning Naruto has been underground for about 20 minuets)**

Naruto was beginning to feel exhaustion creeping in all his screaming and struggling catching up to him he felt his eyes sliding closed and was ready for the death that would come from it he could hear the disturbed dirt from around him leaking in through the gaps in the badly made box and knew it was all over just as is eyes slid closed as he fell into the welcomed unconsciousness he could have sworn he heard Sasuke creaming his name…

When they reached the location they had no trouble finding out where naruto was all three began pulling up and digging as fast as they could and found themselves uncovering a box in seconds

"NARUTO" Sasuke shouted the name but heard no reply. Tsunade hauled the box out with her monstrous strength and the lid was pulled off to reveal an unconscious still bound Naruto they all thought the worst Sasuke got to the blonde first

"He's still breathing." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that and Sasuke stood up picking Naruto up bridal style still bound…

Naruto groaned as he woke up his eyes opened half way and he became aware that he was moving all he could see was white and a bare chest

"Sasuke?" he rasped his throat raw from all of his screams the raven looked down to the barely conscious blonde in his arms

"shhh your safe now its ok" he gently said Naruto nodded and tried to move

"Your still bound dobe we will get you untied as soon as we get to Tsunade's office" Sasuke gently explained, Naruto nodded in reply and looked the other way to see where he was going and found himself in Tsunade's office wrapped in a warm blanket and held securely in Sasukes arms before he knew it he had his head resting on Sasukes shoulder as he watched what was happening before him

"…unacceptable, how dare you put another's life at risk for such petty reasons, and you Sakura I am disappointed in you because not only is he a fellow member of the village he is your team mate." Sakura looked down in shame

"Now Ino, Sakura as the only Ninja here you two will be stripped of your status as ninja and will be drained of your charka to a civilian level perminantly" she added

"As for the rest of you, you will all serve community service you will be assigned missions that receive no rank and will not be paid until further notice do you all understand me?" she asked all the girls present nodded looking ashamed with themselves Tsunade dismissed them all telling Ino and Sakura to remain behind when she then drained and sealed their charka and took back their headbands and weapons before dismissing them as well…

Sasuke and Naruto had decided to head home just a few minuets after the two girls left they had to pass sakura's house to get to Sasukes and heard an argument as they passed

"…how could you do such a thing you have braught shame on youself and our family…" they didn't linger to hear what else was said and simply walked on when they got back to Sasukes the two curled up beside one another where they lay lost in eachothers embrace

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto whispered as sleep took him

"I love you too Naruto"…

fin

**well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me…**


End file.
